epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Icey's Rap Battles of Excellence SPECIAL: Past Icey vs Present Icey
ICEY VS ICEY I- BEGIN! Past Icey: I can easily melt down a frail and whiny me. Who decrees even his own achievements as unworthy But it’s simply silly to always feel guilty Whenever you do something so filthy Then you act like they’re your friend I’m like please kill me Cause it makes me see that you never feel free Me? I say screw this fucker he’s a damn cocksucker I’m an amazing bluffer easily tougher and mentally buffer You’re a self pity lover who's a negative seeking hunter I’ll make your body become a big blood gusher It’s sad to see you never took a lesson from our mother Present Icey: Goddang that was pretty fucking cringey But I’m not surprised from a prick so stingy You’re always in a fight with someone acting all tight You’re always like I’m right on this one when it’s not truly in sight Why don’t you stop acting like an ass to everybody and get some class Cause yeah they canned your ass and it was your biggest regret in the past Shoulda stopped fucking over others cause it’s what caused this negative smother Hating on others cause of color will only end when you suffer Past Icey: Oh brother you let anxiety inside icey Then wonder why you’re afraid of nega vanity “I’m so scared of a cavity what if I fuck up more highly” Never realizing that’s why there’s pimples on your face nicely Meanwhile you always try to find something dicey About battles, self worth and fuck may as well be your birth Grav’s right get some dick girth and come back into earth! Some pride comes first, stop worrying if you’ll get hurt Everyone makes mistakes that’s something you never really learned And earn some happiness and stop curving towards major sadness Put it to rest you said it once you never tried to be the best! But you’re always like “well my work doesn’t compare to the next” My god it’s no wonder you’re always thinking you need to stop stress See I’m funny, you never stick up for yourself when people act cunty You always think you’re a dummy when that’s a pretty chump-y And you always say your 3rd and 4th battles were stunning But you’re running from the fact your confidence has sunken How can you ever be good if you never think you could? You stood for something and that used to be your foot! Present Icey: I acknowledge the fact I lost some confidence BUT at least I’m now a person with a conscience You stay hatin’ the people who love you away It’s overplayed and you overreact to stuff the same way! At least know your place stop with hating people who’re gay! It’s clear as day you will waste away with all your hate You’re overconfident and can’t see reality thus it ends in tragedy! You think you can magically fix anything now that’s a travesty I use strategy it’s all me that’s how much more I’m free So please appease some of your toxic terrible beliefs You seeth when people get you pissed, but that’s how they put you in your seat Receive some of the hate, but ignore it and be done with it finally don’t proceed Cause you’re the number one reason I stopped sticking with awful high self-esteem You’re like a fucking king of making up several things with so much bullshit he brings Your claims aim to be a superstar one day, but that’s a goal you’ll never face I play and create and wipe off most of your disses cause I’m on a clean slate Past Icey: You always let ego be dying. Icey's fucking pride never be rising! And with how indecisive you are goals are never in the horizon. It’s unsurprising you’re sometimes left mentally crying Always flying off the handle in pms at Kit and Joe about something You’re being secretive, and not facing anything head on that you should’ve You could’ve been a great writer, but in your words “well I would’ve” That’s just your problem once again no firm decision are you fucking kidding? It’s fitting that you never talk about your problems to solve em’ you never listen You’re witnessing a part of you still there to give your ass a verbal beating! What’s it like still breathing when nothing else mentally is positive receiving? And fuck Iamthelegion if Tiger winning is what you believe in, Then stand up and say my decision isn’t fucking leaving! Stop letting people say shit about you, say some are cool and SCREW the few And if you get into a dispute at least you firmly stood up for what you knew was true! Present Icey: Dude if I did any of that stuff my wiki life would’ve blew It’s already a little screwed now thanks to you! Now I have to apologize because I’m feeling guilty And though some of your advice is right, it isn’t very pretty! I’m not gonna pull a Jack and say something really jacked It’s due the the fact that will easily bite me and others in the ass Your problem is you’re too crass even though you think you have class The temple you’ve built is made of glass and will never truly last Cause you’re losing irl friends constantly and your confidence soon obviously You created me with never trying to be friendly, don’t try to act like my frenemy You’re barely apart of me the thing I NEVER WANT TO SEE! So piss off old me I’m the new and improved icey, that’s me Past Icey: FILLER and you’re always talking about how exciting it is to see a thriller You need to filter out lines like that last one and make it bigger and realer Take examples from a horror and put in a good climax so your reader doesn’t get boreder And know where to put the awesome disses to please the viewer in each goddamn order Notice why I have more lines because I know how to hype up the times You’re gloomy, depressed, and a mess that’s why you use the same rhymes See you even did it to me, this is so fitting for a rapper wannabe Flee you can’t win this you'll lose like you did to joe just as quickly Present Icey: Really mature ad homineming on me, Icey Fuck with me anymore and this won’t end nicely Cause I’m patiently waiting for this awful battle to be over basically And saving some of the real disses till now to watch you go crazy I’m tired of criticism man, it’s fucked like your inflated egotism And your narcissism is showing acting like you got the perfect wisdom I’ve been making bad battles for almost two years Sometimes it almost left me in so many tears Because it’s clear my skill is something I should damn well fear Like you should’ve when you caused the love of your life to disappear Ciara stated it, but you quickly deflated it, and lost it when she dated him That’s why most of your hatred created depression symptoms and your soul began to dim Our life was always slim because we kept fucking with it over and over again It was always clear I won this before it began because I learned from then Present Icey: I guess what I’m trying to say is having an over inflated ego is not okay Do you understand the pain of never being able to see things so plain? Stop always acting assy and get your head out your ass please Past Icey: You need to grow a spine here take some of mine improve and stop reduce Cause it’s fucking up your rhymes stop standing down and quit being a recluse Refrain from being acting sadly and get up for once and act manly! In Unison: If you don’t you will lose AND YOU WILL NEVER BE HAPPY! Epilogue: Hey he faded away did he actually listen? Huh maybe some of the crucial things he said were kinda right. And did you notice how our colors went from light weak and dark strong to white which was sorta middle? Does that signify we’re getting it now? I wonder…? Also did you like the name it’s a gag. Combination of my two series Icey’s Rap Battles and Rap Battles of Excellence. It’s an off season technically guys. Rap Meanings: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KQ_2pVn5RzJP8q-LgpFPBmdb4Teyd7BKKCW0mMQ2rtE/edit?usp=sharing Who Won? Who's next? WE'LL SEE! 'ICEY'S RAP *BRRRRRRR* BATTLES OF EXCELLENCE! (off season RBoER) ' Who Won? Past Icey Present Icey Truth..? Category:Blog posts